ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Survival Test
While Balto and the other dogs are ready for the race, Kiva set out, on her own, in the snowy forest. On arrival, she stratigized her first action as a survivor. Kiva: Okay, time to put my skills to the test. Let's see now... - While she is gathering branches from trees, in another side of the forest, Reia looks and searched, until she saw something odd. Reia: Footprints.. The Organization was here, after all.. But, wait... - Reia picked up a small trace of water, resulted of melted snow. Reia: If stayed too long, the snow will melt and.. No wonder they send Demyx after us! - While Reia continues her recon, Kiva has enough branches. But the question is - what to do to them? Luckily, Kiva knows what to do. Kiva: Looks like these branches looked flamable. Time to put them into good use. - With weaves and a sharp knife at her disposal, Kiva cut the branches, place them in order and tie them to together with the weaves. In record time, she made a tent for herself. Kiva: Now, that's what I call one perfect shelter. - While Kiva thinks her next move, Reia continues to patrol the forest, until she spotted him. Reia: Angela, you see this too? Angela (Scouter): Yeah. From his motion back there, he's really spooked about something. Reia: Bears? Angela (Scouter): How did you know? Reia: Research. Angela (Scouter): That's...a good point. I'll check the prints. In the meantime, tail him. We might learn something or two. Reia: 10-4. - While Reia is in persuit of Demyx, Kiva finally has a next plan figured out. Kiva: Shelter, check. Fire, check. Oh! There's fish nearby. Hope my fishing skills are on point.. - Kiva connects the parts for a fishing rod, used worm bait and starts fishing. Kiva: Alright, fishy fishy fishy... Grab the worm. - For three minutes, Kiva didn't caught anything. Until, the fishing rod was bending a little. Kiva: Gotcha! - Kiva tried to bring the caught fish up and success! She has caught a chinook salmon fish. Kiva: Oh my goodness... I caught my first fish. Skipper would be so proud. - While she is preparing her campfire, Reia has another clue. Reia: These patterns.. Angela (Scouter): They used the power of darkness to transportation. Reia: Too bad this guy leaves a calling call. Angela (Scouter): At this point, he can anywhere. Search the skies. Reia: Roger that. - With the campfire set and fish cooking, Kiva has dominated her survival challenge. Kiva: This is great! I'm so dominating my survival challenge, with no problems or injuries at all! - Suddenly, a black-hooded man, who looks a lot like Terra, mysteriously showed up. Terra: Nothing compares to the love we have.. Kiva: Oh, Terra. I didn't expect you to show up. *blushes* Terra: Why would I be? Kiva: Oh, nothing,, Just wondering, that's all. Terra: Oh, I can believe that.. After the way you treated me like a rat! Kiva: What do you mean? Terra: Cut the act! - Unknown to them, Reia lands on one of the branches and sees the problem from here. Reia: (Caught you. Wait... He's pulling a doubleganger bit. Come on, Kiva. Fight it!) Terra: Your anger has cost you your friends, your future.. Even me! Kiva: *puts on her backpack* Nice try, Demyx! The boyfriend I know would never wear a black hoodie and wouldn't even break up with me. - Terra deformed into Demyx, one of the members of Organization XIII. Reia: *quietly* Well, well.. Not bad at all.. Demyx: Ah, come on! I was really looking forward to a dramatic scenario. Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* Oh, please.. Do you really think I would fall for that very easily? Demyx: Well, we'll have take you to the seat, eventually.. - Demyx disappeared into the darkness, Kiva puts her Keyblade away and Reia came down from a branch. Reia: Well done, Kiva. Not only for the challenge, but definitely showed Demyx who's in charge. Kiva: What can I say, it's all in the mind. Reia: Well said, indeed. 'The seat'.. Could he mean..? Kiva: No doubt trying to get me into the darkness. Reia: In replacement of... Demyx has gone too far, trying to trick you. Kiva: Exactly. - Reia placed her hand on Kiva's shoulder. Reia: Together, my friend, we will make sure he won't leave Alaska alive. Kiva: Totally! - A new trust formed, Kiva and Reia head back to town for new updates on what's happening. Category:Scenes